


Surrender

by NotWhoIAppearToBe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 12 months, Coma, Date Rape, Eventual Sex, First Kiss, First Love, Holidays, M/M, New Years Eve, Slow Burn, That damn moon, date rape drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoIAppearToBe/pseuds/NotWhoIAppearToBe
Summary: 12 Months of HeavarIt all started on New Year's Eve.Heahmund and Ivar meet and begin what will be the wildest year of their lives. In the end, both will have to make a choice that can make or break their newfound happiness.Each month of the year will correlate to a new Heavar story about their relationship until we go full circle.





	1. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It was always you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251928) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 

"There has to be a reason why we stumbled into one another. Someone like you is no accident." - Naha Ray

December 31st

New Year’s Eve

“Hurry Up Ivar! The guests are starting to arrive and you’re still sulking? Who the fuck cares if you don’t have a date. Freydis was a leech. A gold digger. You’re better off starting the New Year single and happy and not have her draining the life out of you or your money. Now get dressed and get your ass downstairs!”

As usual, only Sigurd could get away with saying these things to Ivar. Out of all his brothers, he was the only one who was blunt and brutally honest to Ivar and despite their uneasy relationship, he never hesitated to call Ivar out for the good and the bad in his life. He hated hearing that he had made a mistake dating Freydis especially because he had known it was a mistake but he had refused to admit it. It had been his own pride that had suffered especially after finding out she was cheating on him during their tenuous relationship. It was a sore spot that he hated to probe and while he could easily ignore or blow off most of his mistakes, this one hit him particularly hard. Maybe it was the holidays making him unusually melancholy or maybe it was because Hvitserk had announced his engagement to Thora at Christmas or perhaps it was because Ubbe and Margrethe had announced they were expecting. Everyone in his family had something good going for them except him. It was a rare moment of self-reflection for him.

As he slowly gets dressed, he looks out his window at the moon casting her soft light and making the snow on the ground sparkle. For one brief moment, he hopes and wishes that maybe this year will be different for him. That maybe, just maybe, something or someone special was waiting for him. He sees a car pull up, his cue to get away from the window and get moving.

At the pounding on his door, he rolls his eyes and goes to open it, giving Sigurd a slight shove to his shoulder before laughing at Sigurd’s answering push. They didn’t always get along but Sigurd seemed to understand him in a way no one else in the family could.

***********************************************

Driving to the party, Heahmund once more checks the directions to the Ragnarsson’s home. Mansion. Whatever it was. He still wasn’t sure how Ubbe had managed to get him to agree to go to his family’s New Year’s party. Heahmund hated crowds and parties and preferred his own company and solitude most of the time but it was hard to say no to Ubbe.

They’d met through work and had hit it off, becoming friends in the process. It had been somewhat of a comfort to Heahmund to meet Ubbe since his family wasn’t close and he usually spent his holidays on his own. Ubbe had insisted Heahmund attend the party. It was to be big and raucous affair with close to 200 people in attendance. According to Ubbe, this was one of his mother’s smaller parties. If she considered 200 to be small, he wondered what a big party was like. He had also yet to meet some of his siblings. He’d met one brother called Bjorn at work but it had been brief. A meeting between the legal department on finalizing some contracts. As one of the attorneys for the Ragnarsson family, Heahmund spent most of his time with Ubbe in the legal department. It was his relationship with Ubbe the past few months that had started his upward rise in the company. He’d started out as just another attorney but his attention to details and his grasp on the intimate workings of the company had caught the attention of Ubbe and the head of the company, Ragnar.

Now he felt obligated to attend because his boss and his boss’ son and friend had left him no choice.

As he pulls up, he can’t help but feel awed at the place. It wasn’t just the sheer size but also the way it lit up from the sheer amount of decorations it took to make this place look like a winter wonderland. As he steps out of his car, he catches a quick glimpse of a shadow moving away from a window on the second floor. Giving his keys to the valet, he quickly makes his way up the steps and into the warmth and light from the party.

**************************************

As was to be expected, his mother’s party was a hit. The entire family was in attendance, the guests were well on their way to getting drunk before midnight hit and while he had enjoyed himself, Ivar still wasn’t as into it as he would have liked. He’d made the rounds of guests, talked to friends, danced but he could not get past the feeling of dissatisfaction he felt. Noting the time, he sighs as he realizes it’s ten minutes before midnight. Knowing that if he stays inside, he will be given the sympathy kisses from his female relatives and that’s more than he can stand at the moment. Taking a drink from a passing waiter, he goes to spend some time outside. Maybe he’ll get lucky and be able to sneak back to his room before midnight and avoid the kissing and all the interactions he will be forced to endure. Walking outside, he goes to sit in the gardens for a while. His steps slow as he realizes he’s not the only one who had the same idea. Sitting there with a drink in his hand staring at him with his lips slightly parted is a man he’s never met before. Ivar stops and stares at him as a strange feeling begins to fill him and his heart begins to race.

***************************************

It’s a chilly night but the heat lamps keep it somewhat comfortable for those who want a respite from the heat of all the bodies inside the party. Heahmund had only been outside for a few minutes sitting on a bench in the garden when he sees a man walking outside and towards his direction. As he gets closer, Heahmund sits up straight, his eyes never leaving the face of the man standing before him.

“Hello.”

As far as initial impressions, Heahmund cringed at his first words. Hello. That’s all he could think to say but he felt as if his brain had locked when he’d seen the man before him. He stands, noticing he’s just slightly taller and a bit older than the man before him. When the younger one smiles at him, Heahmund can’t help but smile back.

For a few moments, they just stare at each other when they’re interrupted by the cheers coming from inside the house. The countdown to midnight was on.

10…

They both continue to smile at each other and stare

9…

Ivar’s mind is racing. Who was this man?

8…

Heahmund can’t believe this is happening.

7…

Ivar wonders…

6…

Heahmund steps closer.

5…

Ivar’s hand reaches out to brush his fingertips along the face of the stranger.

4…

Heahmund places his hand on the younger man’s neck

3…

Ivar tips his face up, blue eyes meeting blue.

2…

Heahmund leans down as his lips gently graze the others.

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

As the party reaches its peak and the people start to celebrate, Ivar and Heahmund kiss under the moonlight, each of them caught in the moment and for one brief moment, grateful they’re not alone as the new year rings in.


	2. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January, the winter doldrums. Ivar and Heahmund have their first date and begin those exciting beginning days of a relationship but will misunderstandings between two very stubborn people get in their way of happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the extended delay. Work and real life took over but most of this work is complete so my goal is to drop a story every 2-3 days depending on my schedule.

_ **The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding.** _

January 

When their kiss ended, both were been breathless. It had been the other man who had finally let him go, clearing his throat in an adorably awkward way and smiling at Ivar before speaking to him. 

“I’m Heahmund.” 

He’d kept the smile on his face as he took in Ivar’s flushed face and the grin on his face.

“Ivar.”

Both of them had smiled wider and leaned in to kiss again. Midnight or not, neither wanted this to end just yet. It wasn’t until they’d heard someone calling for Ivar that they had broken apart, panting and flushed.

“I guess the party’s over. I should get going.”

Ivar had reluctantly nodded. His mind was racing as they slowly walked together back to the house. He wanted to see Heahmund again but he instinctively knew Heahmund wasn’t like others he had dated. Everyone else had always deferred to him, let him lead the way and he was used to it, preferred to be in control of all situations at all times. He had a feeling that Heahmund would not be so easily controlled or swayed. Still, Ivar did like a challenge and Heahmund would give him one and he knew exactly how to start. Smothering a grin behind a sober expression, he waited until they had reached Heahmund’s car before he spoke up.

“There’s a new restaurant I want to try. I want you to come with me. Friday at 6. I’ll pick you up.”

Heahmund stared at Ivar, surprise on his face. Oh, he knew all about Ivar. Ubbe’s stories about his family were always entertaining but the stories of the little brother had always entertained Heahmund the most. Truth is when Ubbe spoke of his little brother, Heahmund had been expecting an arrogant child brat. Instead, Ivar had turned out to be an arrogant man. He kept them all on their toes with his outbursts, rages and though it had pained Ubbe to admit it, his brilliance. He recalled Ubbe telling him that Ivar was always several steps ahead of everyone else so he was unmatched at planning, strategy, logistics and winning. He had kissed Ivar without knowing who he was and now that he knew, he knew he should step back and walk away. Logic told him to stop now and while Heahmund was always a rational man, he was throwing all common sense out the window because he could not seem to stop himself. One kiss and he already knew that Ivar was under his skin. Still, he did not like being told what to do or ordered around especially by someone he’d only just met. Recalling Ubbe’s words, he knew he had to tread carefully in order to win whatever game Ivar was playing at.

“I have plans on Friday. Maybe some other time.”

Smothering a grin at the shock on Ivar’s face, Heahmund gets into his car, puts the key in the ignition and waves one last time as he pulls away. He can’t resist looking back at Ivar through his rearview mirror and finds himself slightly disappointed that Ivar was already walking away. Well, damn. That didn’t go as expected but his own pride prevented him from stopping his car and going back.

*****************************************

One week later...

Heahmund waits patiently at the restaurant where he was supposed to be meeting Ubbe and Ragnar. He’d received a text from Ubbe telling him there had been some problems with the contracts from the Nilsson file. Rather than have to return to the office, he’d asked Heahmund to meet him at the restaurant where he was going to have dinner with his father. It had been a text, a simple request but Heahmund was no fool. He had a very promising career on the rise at the company. If this meant he’d be working this weekend to fix the contracts, so be it. It’s not like he had any plans anyway.

His thoughts inevitably strayed back to Ivar and he determinedly pushed them aside. It wouldn’t be difficult for someone like Ivar to get his contact information and call him, text him, anything yet it was radio silence. The kiss had clearly meant next to nothing to Ivar and Heahmund just couldn’t think why he was having such a hard time letting go and moving on. That damn kiss haunted him. He’d find himself thinking about it and about Ivar more than he’d ever admit. Even Ubbe had commented earlier in the week about him being distracted when he was usually so focused on work. That had been all it had taken for him to shut down all thoughts of Ivar and settle down. If he let himself remember the kiss, the taste of Ivar or how he had felt in his arms, he kept those thoughts hidden away until he was safely home and he could unwind and let himself relax.

Checking his watch, he’s surprised to note that Ubbe is 15 minutes late. That’s unusual for him. He debates texting or calling him but he also doesn’t want to annoy his friend especially when his father is with him. He’s about to go ahead and order himself a drink when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Smiling and standing, he freezes when he realizes it’s not Ubbe standing there but rather it’s Ivar.

“What are you doing here?”

Stupid question. Ivar was probably going to have dinner with his brother and father as well but before he can say anything else, Ivar sits and gestures for Heahmund to do the same. He’s confused but he complies and stays quiet as Ivar orders himself a drink and one for Heahmund. Ivar is giving him a wide smile, if it could even be called a smile. He looked supremely pleased with himself as he looks at Heahmund with his head tilted slightly to the side, assessing him and clearly liking what he saw.

“I hope you don’t mind Heahmund but neither Ubbe nor my father will be joining us for dinner. It’s just us two tonight.”

“Did something happen? Do you have the contracts I’m supposed to look over and fix?”

Ivar gives a small laugh but doesn’t answer as their drinks are served. He gestures the waiter away and picks up his drink, still giving Heahmund his wide smile.

“You’re a smart man Heahmund. I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet but I will tell you. Dinner at this new restaurant. Friday at 6. Remember?”

Heahmund’s mouth drops open as he begins to realize what Ivar had done.

“You somehow got Ubbe to get me here just so we could have dinner? And had him make up a fake excuse to get me here?”

He knows he should be annoyed and yet he was oddly flattered that Ivar had gone to all this trouble just to see him again.

“Not quite. I **borrowed** his phone and sent you that text. He has no idea I sent it since I deleted the message and your response. My dear big brother is in the clear. Didn’t he ever tell you that I always get what I want?”

Heahmund's sense of being flattered took an immediate turn to something he wasn’t sure he could describe yet. Was Ivar admitting he wanted him? He tried not to read too much into it. His thoughts were interrupted by the waiter coming for their order.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. The food was interesting, with both of them trying several dishes and sharing and comparing while they laughed and got to know each other. When they left, neither wanted the evening to end but it was getting late. Walking to Heahmund’s car, Ivar doesn’t wait. Trapping Heahmund with his arms, he leans in and kisses him again. Heahmund’s hands go to Ivar’s waist, pressing his body against his own. When they finally let go, it is Heahmund who doesn’t waste time.

“When can I see you again?”

“Soon.”

The rest of the month goes by with Ivar and Heahmund slowly getting to know each other. Their schedules had them both busy so their time was limited but when they got together, they enjoyed their own company. Their first test in their new relationship came at the end of the month when they were at Heahmund’s apartment. They had decided to stay in, watch movies and after that, no other plans were set. They had not slept together but Heahmund had every expectation that this was the night. When Ivar arrived, takeout food in hand, Heahmund smiled and knew this was as close to perfect as life could get. It wasn’t until after dinner when Ivar took a phone call from Ubbe. Heahmund was cleaning up absentmindedly when he heard Ivar respond to Ubbe, sounding annoyed.

“...no, Ubbe. Why? No, I don’t need a date for the party. Tell Margrethe to stop trying to set me up with her friends. The last one was crazy. No I’m not seeing anyone but I still don’t need your help finding a date...”

That’s the last thing Heahmund heard before Ivar left the room and went out into the balcony to finish the conversation. When he returned, Heahmund had finished cleaning but he was frowning. Ivar smiled at Heahmund and walked right up to him to give him a kiss that Heahmund did not return.

“What’s wrong?

“Did you just tell Ubbe you were not seeing anyone?”

Ivar stayed silent and did not respond to Ivar.

“You told your brother you’re not seeing anyone. Why? What are we Ivar? Who am I to you? Friend?”

“It’s not his business and I just reacted. I didn’t think of you when I answered…”

He knew the minute he said those words that they had been the wrong ones. He saw Heahmund flinch as if he had physically hurt him.

“Heahmund, wait. That came out wrong.” 

Heahmund just nodded and went to the door and opened it. He didn’t need to say anything else. Ivar took his coat and left, uncertain, angry and confused. Not sure why he was letting this bother him so much. It’s not like this was serious right?

He walked out of Heahmund’s apartment without a backwards glance, trying hard to convince himself that Heahmund was overreacting and he’d come back once he regained his senses.

He’d return to him. He was sure of it. 

Except he couldn’t get the image of the hurt on Heahmund’s face when he’d admitted he had not thought of him.


	3. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ubbe and Sigurd play matchmaker to the two stubborn idiots. 
> 
> (I avoided using the Valentines Day trope because that's just not their style. Maybe another time, in another fic.)

** _I don't think anyone is ever ready but when someone makes you feel alive, it's worth the risk._ **

**February**

The soft ding of his phone alerted Ivar to an incoming text. Picking it up eagerly, his hopeful expression quickly turned into a frown at the text. Putting down his phone a little too hard, he huffs out a breath of sheer annoyance causing Sigurd to drop a casual comment. 

“You could just call him you know. Admit you fucked up. Apologize. A little groveling would do you a world of good Ivar.”

Raising his middle finger to Sigurd, Ivar doesn’t bother to respond to him. His eyes go back to his laptop and the work he was pretending to do. Pretending because his mind was elsewhere. It had been two weeks since he’d last seen Heahmund and here they were, now it was February and Heahmund had remained stubbornly silent. Not a call. Not a text.

“Why should I be the one to call? I didn’t do anything wrong. He’s too sensitive and took the comment the wrong way then he wouldn’t let me explain it and kicked me out. Well good riddance. Anyone that sensitive over a slip of the tongue isn’t someone I want to be with. Good riddance...”

Sigurd remained silent, well used to Ivar’s penchant for over the top dramatics when he was winding himself up. 

‘...and another thing. Only women do this stupid cold shoulder game. That’s what he’s doing. He’s trying to teach me a lesson. Well I’m not playing his stupid game. He overreacted. If anyone needs to apologize, it’s Heahmund. He should be the one calling me and asking for my forgiveness and I’m not sure I’d accept his apology. He’s being immature.”

Biting back a laugh, Sigurd merely leans back in his chair, admitting defeat because he knows he will get no work done until Ivar has unleashed his tantrum (and that’s exactly what it was) and finally calmed the hell down. He listens patiently as Ivar gives every excuse he can think of to put the blame on Heahmund. Typical Ivar. Not taking responsibility and blaming someone else for his own stupidity. It takes a while but Ivar finally shuts up to take a deep breath giving Sigurd the opportunity to get a word in.

“Ivar, shut up for a moment and listen. You meet this guy. You’re both attracted and in a short time, you’re crazy for each other. You start some type of relationship. Maybe it wasn’t defined but it’s obvious it meant something to you both. Obviously you both have some sort of issue if neither of you ever actually talked about what you were to each other. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he pushed you into defining it before you were ready. I don’t know. What I do know is that you are still crazy about him and you miss him but your pride won’t let you go to him. Suck it up Ivar. At some point in their life, all men have to man up and admit they fucked up. Get off your ass and go see him. Go talk to him. I am certain he’s probably thinking the same things you are and his pride is keeping him from going to see you. Don’t argue. Just go. I’m sick and tired of seeing you acting like a lovesick puppy. Man up or shut up. GO!”

Ivar stared at Sigurd with his mouth wide open. It always surprised him that out of all his brothers, Sigurd was the only one with the balls to actually argue with Ivar. Bjorn would roll his eyes and say nothing, Ubbe always tried to reason with him and Hvitserk would only nod and agree. Not Sigurd. He said what the others were probably thinking but never actually vocalized. Ivar rarely listened to his brothers but Sigurd made sense. He hated when that happened because he couldn’t find an argument against him at the moment. Frowning at his brother, he glares before he decides to go see Heahmund.

“I’m going but only to clear the air. I’m not apologizing.”

As he leaves, Sigurd stifles a laugh before shooting a text to Ubbe.

_ <text>Idiot #1 on his way. $100 says he apologizes</end text> _

**********************************

In the conference room, Ubbe gives a bland stare at Heahmund as he pretends to be engrossed in a case file. He had a very convincing look except he had been staring at the same page for 10 minutes and his eyes did not move. His mind was somewhere else and Ubbe had a pretty good idea of where his mind was at.

He made it a point to never interfere in the relationships of his siblings other than to be welcoming and accepting but Ivar and Heahmund were two very stubborn people and neither would budge because they both insisted they were right. Heahmund had been tight lipped about what had happened and that was something Ubbe could respect but it had not been difficult to coax the story out of Ivar. Ivar was hot headed and had insisted they all listen at his self-righteous anger and why it was all Heahmund’s fault. Then he’d gotten angry when no one had agreed with him. He still did not want to interfere or meddle in any way and he’d rather stay out of it altogether but it had been Margrethe who had given him the idea of talking to Heahmund in a roundabout way.

“You know, these files aren’t going anywhere. Let’s put them down for a while and give our eyes a break. It’s been a rough few days having to deal with all the red tape involved in this and then dealing with Margrethe at home.”

Heahmund looked up from the file, surprised Ubbe was casually discussing his home life. He would talk but never in detail, as protective of his family as all the rest of them were. Still, manners forced him to ask about how things were.

“Oh? Everything ok with her?”

“Women. It just seems we men can’t do anything right to keep them happy. She’s been dithering about since we announced the pregnancy and can’t seem to focus on anything, always changing her mind about things, not to mention getting annoyed at me for every little thing I do. Even my breathing sometimes seems to bother her. It’s par for the course but it makes it difficult to apologize when I don’t know exactly what it is I did wrong. It doesn’t help that she’s so stubborn and pulls that woman crap of, “If you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you!” so I am walking around blind. I would apologize if she just talked to me and told me what I did to bother her. Best I can do is keep out of her way and keep my mouth shut for fear of angering her more. I guess we have to work on our communication, don’t you think?”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Heahmund’s mouth. The story sounds familiar to him. He stays silent but the expectant look on Ubbe’s face forces him to respond in his quiet and methodical way.

“Well, I would say you have heard here but you haven’t listened to her. And she’s too busy being angry that she hasn’t realized you don’t know why she’s so mad. Talking to each other is the only way to clear this up so you’re out of the doghouse.”

Suddenly closing the file, he begins to clean up the case notes and files.

“Sorry Ubbe. I need to go. There’s something I have to do. I’ll work on these tomorrow.”

Nodding but saying nothing, Ubbe waves him away and waits for the door to the conference room to close before he picks up his phone, reads Sigurd’s text and responds.

_ <text>You’re on. Idiot #2 just left. Bet you another $100 H calls out tomorrow.</end text> _

Unaware of the texts between the brothers, Ivar picks up his phone and calls Heahmund, annoyed when it goes directly to voicemail. Like hell he was going to leave a message. He’d just go directly to Heahmund’s apartment to hash this out once and for all.

Heahmund waits at the red light, annoyed as he keeps trying to call Ivar but keeps getting voicemail. He must be at work? A meeting? Or maybe he had blocked Heahmund. The possibilities were endless. Still no answer. He wasn’t giving up but he decides to go home, change and keep calling. 

As he pulls into his apartment complex, he catches a brief glimpse of a man he thinks looks like Ivar but he knows better. Parking his car, he gets out and walks to the lobby to catch the elevator. 

He’s looking down as he reaches for the UP button at the same time as someone else. Looking up to smile, he freezes when he sees Ivar, an equally surprised expression on his face.

“Hi…”

Ivar didn’t know what else to say. 

“Hello…”

And here we go again, thought Heahmund. Why couldn’t they just talk? He opens his mouth but stops when the elevator door opens. Both of them enter the elevator and when the doors close, they both speak.

“I’m sorry Heahmund.”

“Can we talk?”

This helps break the ice and they start to laugh. When the elevator doors open, the woman waiting raises an eyebrow and gives an awkward cough at the two men kissing inside the elevator. They break apart, grinning at each other and walking out, hand in hand until they reach Heahmund’s apartment. When they enter, they wrap their arms around each other, kick the door closed and stumble their way to the bedroom as items of clothing are being flung around the room.

*******************************

_ <text>I won’t be in today. I’ll get those files and work on them later.</end text> _

Ubbe stared at his phone with bleary eyes. The text had arrived in the early hours of the morning. Grinning, he takes a screencap of the text and forwards it to Sigurd with a message of his own.

_ <text>Pay up sucker.</end text> _


	4. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's supposed to be an evening of fun turns into a nightmare for Ivar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be particularly triggering for anyone that has trauma associated with date rape drugs. For that, I apologize.

_ **I can't lose you because if I did, I'd have lost my best friend, my soul mate, my smile, my laugh, my everything.** _

**March**

  
  


“You’re joking. I am NOT wearing that Heahmund. No amount of bribery will convince me to ever wear something that stupid. Are you crazy?”

Stifling a sigh, Heahmund wore a long suffering expression as he held out the tacky black and green ‘Kiss Me I’m Irish’ shirt for Ivar to wear.

“I’m not Irish. It’s cultural appropriation. Forget it.”

“It’s a party for St. Patrick’s Day Ivar. Everyone will be wearing something equally stupid so it’s not like you’re going to stick out. Just wear it for tonight. Please?”

His face set in mutinous lines, Ivar turns his back to Heahmund, his eyes to the television and puts the volume up just a little louder to show Heahmund what he thought of his idea. 

Casting his eyes to the ceiling, Heahmund wonders (not for the first time) how it is that of all the people in the world he could have fallen in love with, it had to be this difficult foul-mouthed petulant man child. Petty as always, he knows when Ivar is being purposely difficult. He wasn’t sure what the problem was. It had been Ivar’s idea to attend this party in the first place and now that he was being asked to wear festive attire, he was being unreasonable. 

He was being himself. 

“Ivar, I’m wearing an equally stupid shirt. It’s just for one night. It’s not like I’m asking you to wear glow in the dark beads or a hat with dancing shamrocks.”

As the volume on the TV only got louder, Heahmund’s eyes narrowed. Fine. If Ivar wanted to play dirty, so could he. Heahmund retreats to the bedroom to shower and dress as he thought of his own strategy. When he exits the bathroom and goes to dress, he finds Ivar still sitting on the couch. Rather than dress, he slips out to the living room with the towel still loosely wrapped around his hips and water still glistening on his skin. He sees Ivar’s eyes light up at the sight of him but he keeps his own face neutral.

“Since you don’t want to go, can you at least put away the laundry? I washed it all but you can put it away. And unload the dishwasher please. Oh. One more thing. It’s your turn to clean the bathroom. Since you’re home tonight, you have time to get all this done. I’ll be late coming back since it is a party so don’t bother waiting up for me.”

He turns around, removing the towel giving Ivar a glimpse of his ass before going to the bedroom to change. He barely has time to clear the doorway before he feels Ivar’s arm on his waist, his hand on his cock and a bite on his neck. He feels himself start to harden but manages to pull away.

“Sorry Ivar. No time. Since I’m going by myself, I’d like to get there on time. We can do this another time.”

Ivar’s answering growl makes Heahmund smile as he goes to dress. Reaching for his boxers, he’s suddenly spun around as Ivar kisses him possessively. He’s brutal with his kisses but Heahmund answers him right back until they fall back on the bed, both of them eager and panting for each other.

Their coupling is rough and fast. Both fight for dominance and are overwhelmed by a primitive urge to mate, to mark the other. It’s hungry and desperate as both men are desperate to be close to their mate. Ivar wins this battle (though Heahmund would say he let Ivar win). It’s only when they’re laying on their backs, bodies covered in sweat as they try to catch their breath that Heahmund remembers what started this in the first place. Leaning over Ivar, he gives him a soft kiss before attempting to get out of bed. A firm grasp on his wrist stops him from moving.

“Don’t. Not yet. We can be a little late.”

Heahmund refrains from smirking and gloating and instead nods and lays back down next to Ivar, content that he’d gotten his way while still keeping Ivar in his own bubble of denial. They finally get up to shower together though Heahmund has to continuously slap Ivar’s hands off of him when he tries to get playful. He knows Ivar. Once he starts, he won’t stop until he’s gotten what he wants and they’d never make it to the party. Learning to control his own willpower was the only reason they ever made it out of bed sometimes. If it were up to Ivar, they’d sleep until noon and have sex until he got hungry. Then they’d return to the bedroom (or couch, or floor or wherever Ivar managed to pin him).

Although he still refuses to wear the shirt, Ivar does give a small concession and wears a green shirt. 

“There. It’s appropriate for the party. You happy now?”

They both smile at each other, ridiculously content and satisfied as they prepare to leave. Each was satisfied that they’d won this round and both would say they were great at compromise and even sacrifice to keep the other happy.

*****************************

“Aren’t you glad I convinced you to come?”

A condescending smirk on his face, Ivar whispers to Heahmund as if he was the one who had given the other a hard time about going out. He doesn’t give Heahmund the chance to respond before he saunters away to talk to some other friends. He rolls his eyes as he returns to the bar for another drink and ends up striking a conversation with a mutual friend. He’s enjoying himself, occasionally making eye contact with Ivar as the night goes on. 

He’s starting to get warm, too warm. He looks at his watch but his eyes are too bleary to really make out the time. Well, shit. He must have been drinking too much and now he was going to be well and truly hammered. Ivar didn’t drink very much so he was definitely going to be the designated driver that night. Oh well. It was a party, he was at a bar and he wanted to dance. Or move. Or something. 

“Heahmund. Heahmund!”

He looks up to see Ivar looking at him with concern. He tries to form words to talk to Ivar but his lips don’t seem to work. The last thing Heahmund remembers is Ivar’s face wreathed with alarm as he finally collapses and passes out.

***************************************

Ivar sits next to the bed, watching the steady beeping of the monitor that track Heahmund’s heart rate and the tubes going in and out of him. Ubbe and Sigurd are in the room with Ivar, their faces grim as Ivar tells them what happened.

“I was talking to some friends and he was talking to someone from work at the bar. They were drinking and I didn’t think anything of it. Sometime later, he was trying to walk but he kept stumbling. That’s not like him. His friend from work was walking with him, holding his arm and trying to get him outside for fresh air. I saw right away something was not right with Heahmund so I made my way to him. When I reached him, he collapsed. At first I thought he was really drunk but then he started having a seizure. The doctor said he was drugged. Overdosed. Heahmund does not do drugs. He never has. Someone in the bar put something in his drink. Too much and it could have killed him. We shouldn't have come to the party. We should have stayed home tonight. If we had, this wouldn't have happened.”

Just thinking of that and remembering the terrifying moment when Heahmund had started seizing made him clench his fists. Knowing someone had hurt Heahmund filled Ivar with a rage unlike anything he had ever experienced. Both of them recognize the clenching of his fists as well as the look on his face. Both of them stand next to Ivar and put their hands on his shoulders in the hopes of calming him down but it is the voice of Hvitserk that surprises them all. He had come into the room unseen and unheard by all of them.

“It’s not anger he needs from you right now Ivar. We will find out who did this any why. You will need to focus on his recovery. Trust us to handle this for you.”

Surprised, Ivar looks over at Hvitserk but he merely shrugs at the question forming on Ivar’s face.

“We’re family. That’s what we do. He’s yours so that means he’s ours too.”

Hvitserk leaves the room with Ubbe and Sigurd in tow. When morning comes, they all return to the hospital and find Ivar asleep in the chair next to Heahmund who has still not regained consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> * Each month of the year will have a new Heavar story.  
* Technically, this first one is their prologue since January will begin their journey together.  
* This is a modern story and various members of the family will pop in at different times including Magnus, Gyda and shockingly enough, Kwenthrith.  
* I hope you enjoy or at least give it a chance. I was inspired by the one and only LadyIrina to write this after reading her wonderful story chronicling their relationship over the centuries.


End file.
